Demon's diary
by galiophy
Summary: Ritsuka has nothing to do with zero chuckled eternally in the background. Getting bored so easily, he demand Soubi tell him why sacrifice-fighter were exist in the first place. so, Soubi bring the book that reveal the secret.
1. part1

Disclaimer : I don't own loveless.

Warning : I'm not native so errors were expected.

Summary : For little boy, being bored often result unexpected outcome. As in Ritsuka cases, he learn not to ask aimless thing or he would embarrassed himself.

Rated T for some m/m implicates relation.

a/n : Okay, I didn't check out if there is already fic with same plot, I rarely read loveless fic. If there is one already, just spare me… XD and… Since this my first loveless fic, I hope you enjoy it. I mean it literally…

* * *

P. L. E. A. S. E.......E. N. J. O. Y.

* * *

Ritsuka had been watching Soubi's back for a good 15 minutes while the blonde prepare some dishes for four of them. Curled his legs up, he rested his chin above it.

It didn't help on distracted his mind at all.

Soubi still busied himself with chopping the veggies, glanced at him secretly once in a while when he thought that Ritsuka didn't pay attention on him.

Of course Ritsuka was pay attention on him, he just pretend that he didn't. So it's natural that the black haired boy noticed when Soubi stole a glance or two.

Hell, Ritsuka knew that Soubi knew he just pretending. The boy has been with the univ student for almost a year now. It's more than enough to read the smirk the adult tried to hide.

And a set of laughter from the bath tub which only separated by curtain certainly DIDN'T help him at all. Natsuo and Youji, the zero boys, have been there to clean their body.

Ritsuka not sure if they did clean their body because his kitten ears caught sounds more than proper cleaning.

"Hahaha.. Natsuo, it tickles…"

A giggle.

"Ehehe… But you like it, don't you?"

Another giggle.

"You know me well. As expected from you."

Another giggle which followed by other giggles.

Duh, do they need to giggles that much while bathing?! Ritsuka hardly understand their antics, not that he cared though.

"Do you want me to do something, Ritsuka?" asked Soubi so suddenly without turning his body, snapped back the raven haired boy from his not so deep thought.

Ritsuka was about to scowl and answer sharply before he decided against it. Soubi would smirk or worse giggle like those two who occupied the bathtub for almost one hour. Instead, he adjusted his position where he sat in one of two bed on the apartment.

"Do you mean _order_ you to do something?" said the teen. Soubi felt his smile almost reached his lips as the boy make emphasis with word 'order'. Soubi didn't expected his sacrifice to accept the challenge anyway.

"Well, of course," Ritsuka said nonchalantly.

"Now, answer me," Ritsuka said with unusually bossy tone, "Why is it only some of us that tied by this name and ridiculously sacrifice-fighter. This is peaceful era so why do people need this sort of thing? My life was so peaceful before you guys coming."

"Peaceful?" Soubi raised his eye brow slightly, "I don't think that the beating done by your mom could be called… peaceful?"

Ritsuka snorted. Damn, that's right.

"But, she is in that state because I'm not Ritsuka she knew. _Seimei_ always there to protect me from her before that.._accident_. If he wasn't one of Sacrifice, Seimei won't be..away," Ritsuka carefully picked up the words.

Soubi heard the way Ritsuka flinched uncomfortably while the boy said Seimei's name or the word accident. It still hasn't passed his thought. Soubi made mental note to make the boy forget about both.

"Just answer me already," Ritsuka already back to his try-to-be-bossy tone.

"Well, human didn't have ears and tails at all at first," Soubi began his story. Pretend not hear Ritsuka's snort which told that the raven haired boy didn't believe any slightly, "So all the babies born earless and tailless."

"That's a complete lie! How could babies born earless and tailless? Did you try to say that it was doctor's doing with the ears and tails? Nonsense," again Ritsuka scowled.

Soubi instead of sighed, smiled widely, "I didn't say that it was doctor's doing. We're just barely begin the story, Ritsuka."

"I don't believe you. Most of your telling me are lies. I need a proof," Ritsuka challenge him, knowing that the blonde won't have what he asked.

"A proof?" Soubi asked back, what kind of proof he could show the demanding sacrifice.

"Yeah, proof. Anything. History book, tablets, ancient documents, anything. Do you have it?"

Ritsuka snorted a just-as-I've-thought when Soubi shake his head slowly.

"But I know who does," Soubi continued, gained a curious expression in the boy's face.

"Forget it, Ritsu'kun. What's the point in reading something you can't ready anyway," said Natsuo. Ritsuka wonder if they can complete a task as simply as take a bath with those giggling. They even still have the urge to giggle once off of the bath. The raven haired boy suspect them to eat laugh mushroom too much.

"Can't read..Is it written in different writing?" Ritsuka didn't like being incapable of doing something that those giggling bastard can do.

"As long as I remember, it was written in Latin," Soubi answered much to the boy relieve.

"Then I can read those. Be it Spanish or Spinach, as long as there're translating programs then I can read it."

"Hehehe," again Natsuo chuckle knowingly while he winked at his pair.

"Don't waste your time, Ritsuka. You can't read it to find out why people turned out with tail and ears. You couldn't. Right, Natsuo?"

"Right, Youji," Natsuo answered before they brusted into laughter.

So annoying.

"Besides, that book was on Sensei's. We don't want Soubi to get caught and hurt, nee?" Kouji asked the other mockingly.

"Nee," the other imitating before fit into another laughter.

It was amusing for Soubi knowing that Ritsuka put interesting in this fighter-sacrifice thing, no matter how slight infestisimal tiny bit it was. Also the chance of Ritsuka to accept their existence. But concern look on the boy face was another thing. Although he was glad that the boy was concern about him, Soubi didn't wanted it to bother the boy to get his demand. Ritsuka suffers too much in his young age already and Soubi will do anything to give him happiness.

"If it is your wish, I can take the book, Ritsuka. Your words are absolute."

Being torn in want to prove the zero that he can read it and not wanting Soubi to encounter any danger for his selfishness…

"Don't wasting your time, Soubi. It's too dangerous. Sensei will be angry if one of his collection went missing," Natsuo said mockingly, not worried at all by the danger.

"I'm not gonna stealing it. I'm just borrow it. I'll return it once Ritsuka done with the book," the fighter said calmly as he put the food on round table where zero boys sat.

"Don't wasting your time, Soubi. It's too useless. Ritsuka will not able to read that thoroughly, he probably will hate you more," Youji smirked.

Damn that zero!, Ritsuka cursed silently. So that's it, his selfishness win…

"Soubi! Bring the book here. I want to read it," Ritsuka half yelled, Soubi was amazed because Ritsuka managed to grind his teeth while screaming. His ears of course pointed up, as well as his restless slender back tail.

"As your wish," Soubi said before disappear from the room, leaving the window open with the curtain dancing lazily, barely covered the room from night wind.

* * *

a/n : I was excited all day because finally I got chance to work with my cute little mice, at certain laboratory in my campus when suddenly it got cancelled. I'm disappointed, of course, before I had better idea to spend my time waiting for my driver to pick me up. So, yeah, this fic written in security post guard cuz I'm too terrified to waiting alone outside the wall of my campus, it's so freaky out there, no people, no light. Or should I freak more because I write the concept in security post?

Well, the blue print was short, it just half a page but when I write it done, it turn forever. The next chapter mostly about the contain of the book, short of Ritsuka being freak out, and I still haven't decided about should Ritsuka finish reading the book or not. The book has inappropriate things for an early teen to read. I'll update the next chapter ASAP, no longer than 3 days I hope, since I almost finish with the fic but once again.. I better do one thing at a time. Later!!

Now, after you Read, please Review…!!


	2. part2

Disclaimer : I don't own loveless.

Warning : I'm not native so errors were expected. for previous chapter's error in zero pair, I've it fixed. Some OOCness perhaps?

Summary : For little boy, being bored often result unexpected outcome. As in Ritsuka cases, he learn not to ask aimless thing or he would embarrassed himself.

Rated T for some m/m relation and naughty thinking. Just to be safe. Don't like Don't read!

a/n : no review? oh, joy... okay, one more chapter to go!

* * *

P. L. E. A. S. E......... E. N. J. O. Y.

* * *

Ritsuka lifted one of his eyebrow as he received the said book. It was nothing ordinary than being old, something between XXXX AC while they were about three millennia after that. It amazed Ritsuka that the book were in good condition for something so oldie old. It proved that the book was well kept.

The years was written above '_Phantomhiv* household_' on cover, along with drawing of what probably was the symbol of family.

Ritsuka opened the book carefully, afraid that the old paper will ruin under his touch. The first page was ripped, so the second page came first, which filled with poem or something to praise the royal family, especially the Queen. The next page the writing style changes. If previous writing indicated that it was mass production printed book, then the next writing was hand writing. Ritsuka could tell even though both of them are old latin style.

Soubi helped him, Soubi's apartment has a computer now, to put the words before Ritsuka clicked the translate button.

It was a journal, one of butler in the house write down the master's schedule and all the important thing about the master of the house-at first half of it-. The first half of the part ended with something something painful.

'… _the fire consume whole manor. Neither Master nor Mistress were safe from the tragedy, their corpses found after the Scotlan* yard dig the ruin and did their investigation. But the investigation didn't help out on finding young master's body. Only God knows about young master's whereabouts. However, I hoped that he was in the safest place, far from any trouble that ghosted Phantomhiv* family from generations._'

"What is it? It just an ordinary journal other than being old and all. It didn't explain anything at all beside the tragedy," Ritsuka frown deeper.

"Be patient, Ritsuka'kun. You haven't read the amusing part yet," said Youji before empied his glass in one big gulp. Natsuo giggled beside him.

Ritsuka took no attention on their antics. He has enough with them that it reach point when he being ignorant.

"He's right, Ritsuka. You'll understand after you read the other half," said Soubi who sat dangerously close to him.

Ritsuka just tcheh him before took the abandon book. It indeed true that after a while, the writing changes, it's not that the previous writing not beautiful and tidy. It just that the later writing was beautifully perfect, not even a tiny blotched ink was available. It's strange consider most of people at that time writing with feather, it's normal if the ink drop or sometimes the letter became shadowy because the ink not dry fast.

It began with '_Finally the manor was finished after rebuild it for almost two years. Had not young master so persistent to keep it in human pace, I could made it in a single blink. But it's amusing to see young master so passionate about something. And since this house hold so many memories about his previous living, he wanted everything to stay the same. As emotional as little boy did, young master is, even though he never admit it which made him more adorable.'_

At the end of the page, written the date, two years after the last date from previous page. Ritsuka frown again. The way the servant –Soubi persisted that it was the butler who allowed to recording the household– said about his young master, a bit inappropriate.

Soubi just gave him small smile to encourage him to continue the reading.

'_young master likes to describe himself as creature with strong demand. This is amusing me to no end. Dogs are lesser creatures than most humans –though still ranked above angels-'_

Ritsuka frowning at the mention of that. It seemed that the butler despise the angel more than human and certainly, dog. He wonders what one hell of butler he was before continue reading the now translating paragraph.

'_They are obedient, ignorant, easily tamed, unrefined, wet, loud, odious, and unbelievably stupid. Young master is none closer to ordinary human though. On the contrary, he is quite the opposite which made him interesting. To me, young master is certainly more of the feline.'_

This butler is insane. He dared to compare his master with cats! A Cat! Ritsuka freaked out.

'_Cats are the most noble animals in mortal realm. They are soft, sweet, purring, lazy little creatures that know how to order people around them to get food and furthermore, fulfill their demand. They are lithe dancer with sleek limbs and adorable while at stage, their eyes hypnotizing. They have fierce instinct that kept their wild behaviors alive and well, hide their sharp nails behind the soft pads, knew what the right time to use it._

_They are born to be royal…_

_To live and thrive in the darkness…_

_Isn't that why young master found me in the first place? Because he could survive in the darkness while the other couldn't.'_

Ritsuka can't suppress shivers that run up to his spine as his eyes traced each words. The way the butler said it, it seemed like he has uncommon way of adore something. It's intrigued, did the butler was in another realm?

'_The last night investigation didn't turned out well. This Jack the Ripper appear to be one of young master's auntie, Lady Red. She was dangerous at first for murdering the whores, and threatening young master's life. But in the end, she chose not to hurt him. Her knive has betrayed her and got her killed._

_No matter how much I don't like her, she's still precious for my Young Master. I don't like the way he sad over losing his only relative left, the one that actually cared for him. I had the honor to arrange her last ceremonies filled with the redness. I'm very proud to be able to complete the task without stepping foot inside the church._'

This one hell of butler was something for explicitly avoided to enter the church, he also mentioned that he detest angel. Was he sort of evil? Why the young heir stick with dangerous man like him? And more important, it seemed that the young master involved in something dangerous, conspiracy, something that normal young kid shouldn't be involved.

Ritsuka once again looked at Soubi, silently asking if he really should read down those information that freaked him out. Soubi smiled incredulously. Cursing himself, Ritsuka continue to read as he heard chuckles from zero behind him, ready to mock him mercilessly.

'_Today we depart to certain village that infamous for the high breed dog. I couldn't abandon young master's demand no matter how much I detest that low animal. I never liked dog, for it being blindly put his loyalty even lower because it allowed having more than one master at a time. Me? Of course it would be only young master._

_It has been numerous time when his visitors, guest, offering me the job with higher salary, they mean money, to worked for them. It's so annoying sometimes because they didn't understand that I didn't received money as my payment. It was something else that have been stated in the contract that bind us._'

Bind.

The servant bind to his master by contract. The sacrifice bind to the fighters by name.

It was sickeningly similar. Just how young his young master it was again?

'_We finally went home with this stupid hell dog, Pluto. I wonder which part of this thick skull headed animal like from me, it often stick to me no matter in whatever condition it was –which usually nude man–_ .'

Risuka scrolled down to spare that part. He didn't want the unrespectable writing affect him more than it already was.

'_I like to do my chores around Young Master. Waking him up, placed the eye patch to hide the contract on his beautiful right eye…_'

Risuka read the word over and over to make sure that it's not his imagination playing things on him.

"Why did he have contract on his master right eye? Is it often to make contract in the..eye?" Ritsuka unconsciously voiced his thought.

"Look, he just barely read and didn't understand at all," the green haired boy complain him.

"It's not that I'm not understand. I just confuse!" Ritsuka defend fiercely.

"What's the differences?" Natsuo rolled his eyes back though his voice sounds so convincing.

The raven haired boy decided to continue reading, practically ignores the zero. And PRACTICALLY ignores Soubi's smile when Soubi thought he was pouting. That persistent blonde always put him on edge by his incoherent assumption.

'…_the contract he was made that day. I could never forget the day when he was lost in the darkness, bruised bleeding scarred body. Despite his tragic condition, his eyes stay strong, betrayed his pain and inability to control, filled with wild determination._

_His soul, was so bright against the curtain of nothingness. I want to devour him wholly but only restrained myself for knowing that patience will fruit better. So, I waited for him, for his soul to ripe, watching him, guarding him, defend him, comfort him._

_Being his butler was perfect position. Position that will allow me to mark my belonging, to claim him as mine…_'

* * *

Okay, that's it. This chapter was way too long it may hurt your eyes. I'll update soon so don't worry. And..i wonder if you have any idea about this butler being, you could read more fanfic about him and his young master under manga list kuroshitsuji. Oh, how glad I'm to enjoy writing this fic with the sound of pouring rain outside the window. It soothe my nerve, and bring me back to earth, being lazy and all…

So, REVIEW?


	3. part3

Disclaimer : I don't own loveless.

a/n : I made it to chapter three!! XD, thanks to those who read this far, reviewing, and stick with me. Now on with story…

* * *

P. L. E. A. S. E....... E. N. J. O. Y.

* * *

'_Being his butler was perfect position. Position that will allow me to mark my belonging, to claim him as mine…_'

After that, Ritsuka felt he was drowning by the sea of words. Sometimes Ritsuka found himself blushing while reading through the line. The journal became more like sort of diary where the butler not hesitated to turn his feeling into words, which embarrassing. Had the world of children been nothing but restrained, then the world of adult is loose. But this butler made it borderless.

'_Sometimes I felt a guilty pleasure while combing Young Master's silky charcoal hair. It felt like of kitten fur. This is one of few chore when I will gladly took off my gloves to caress each soft strands. Young Master of course put no notice as his head always bowed to examine those papers. It was a pleasurable moment so why would I feel disappoint? Well, simply because Young Master never purr like those of kitten…_'

Ritsuka heard chuckles as he felt his face boiling from embarrassment. He wanted to smack Soubi for put him in current circumstances and for smiling fondly at him. Hand rubbing his pointy ears.

'…_I often to see his physical beauty while bathing him. Sure Young Master was old enough to bathe himself but he's one of those who will make other do as he please without bothering to say a word._

_Physical beauty was one of many things dark creature were blessed for. But lately I saw other beauty he posses. He posses that intrigued mind, the sharper instinct yet so smart at analyze even in his disoriented condition. Sometimes his complicatedness as a child could level those who were adult but Young Master still a 13 years old nonetheless. There are things he can't do. He can't understand._

_But determination on his look was priceless._

_I wonder why would I thinking so much about my lamb. It's inane enough without voiced it out for me to have feeling for my meal._

_It is…troublesome._

_And annoying._'

'…

_That is it._

_I'm doomed…_

_Despite all the frantic the Phantomhiv* household was currently in, all I thought was Young Master's altered body._

_He still has the same young boy appearance and bored look. He didn't show any concern above single thing except for his parent's revenge and Queen's order. Though his cold just his façade to masked his weakness but he became more opened up to people since befriended with that odd Persia prince and his servant. They too were interesting in their own… mediocrity._

_Of course, mask is important when you were one of socialite. You need to masquerade even without actual mask when you were involved with people that the sanity was beyond doubt, and people with gradation level of dangerousness. There's unwritten rules that despite many school they took, those socialite seemed retarded in many ways._

_I certainly will never let their filthy tainted my prize after long and teasing wait. The disaster he has been through made him grow. Sure human was creature to never stop grow. But I don't like it to imagine how his soft cheek will harsher to be called mature. His eyes probably stay the same, it's just his face will changes with sharper jaw._

_Simply, became masculine._

_Though I'll never complaint about him being bigger there, only that part south his body. It was one that I claimed my prize._'

Ritsuka gulped before scrolled the page down to pass unnecessary information. Hell, he didn't get any hint about why fighter and sacrifice were the way they were right now and he was blushing for overloaded information. The diary was filled with perverted things, some of it sadistic, some completely idiot, some angst with demon-human contract, oblivious adoration to cat and young master, and other information that belong to bin.

"Soubi, you're lying. There's no information I've been searching for," Ritsuka said deadpanned.

Soubi smiled with his air head expression which only add fuel to Ritsuka's anger. Not to say that they were working on it for whole four hours. The raven haired boy didn't have much patient left.

"But it was right there," Soubi said as his radiant eyes tried to find the part for Ritsuka.

"Here," he said then moved away to give the little kitten some space.

'_Finally…_' it began.

"And if you see the original book, you may find differences," Soubi added.

Unlike other pages, this one didn't have dates written on it. Ritsuka checked the book and just as Soubi said, this one rather messy. Instead of tidy and neat black ink letter, this new part had scratch here and there, blotches of something brownish that different from the faded brown the ink gave away.

'_Finally…_'

Ritsuka continued to read again, still with annoyed face.

'…_The day comes. It was flame all over us, consuming the city down along with its dying occupant, leaving big scar behind._

_Not that all of those matter to me._

_Right now, all I care was his soul._

_Tainted by nothing but me._

_I lose my arm but I thought that it worth him. Once I consume his soul, I can regenerate my body. Modify it. I can stem 2 additional new arm but no, that will make me look like those from lower class._

_That was what I've thought._

_My decision changes when he asked me that common question.._

_-Will it painful when you take my soul?- my once was Young Master asked._

_-Don't worry, I'll make it as less painful as I can- I said._

_-No, make it as painful as you can- he said not even blinked his eyes while I'm coming near._

_-Yes, My Lord- my only answer._

_It was final that he want it to be as painful as ever._

_I'm marveled at how he still able to order me around. So I decided not to simply devour him. He was too priceless to erase even in this nothingness._

_Instead, I took him to my place. I change his appearance a bit. Now he was more like those kitten he remembered me so much of…_

_With cat ears that attached on his head and slender tail that rotted from his bottom…_

_I scratched his pointy ears a bit and he purred just as I imagine it to be._

_Ah, pleasure… just a little while before he woke up and maybe snap at me. I'm honestly looking for that moment to come…_'

Ritsuka gulped again for the hundredth time that night. As if able to read his mind, Soubi added with amusing tone and sugar coated smile that can induced diabetic disease, "Oh, there's more."

'_I didn't know what make this phenomenon occur. This anomaly about Young Master losing his kitten ears and tail every time we've spent our time together in bed for certain activity pushed me on my edge._

_No matter numerous times I cast those cute cat-ness on him, though he always went against it with his bossy tone, it would disappear nonetheless._

_He often arguing with his 'What's the point of attached it if you'll take it anyway?'_

_And I always answer him with my usual 'Well, it is because.'_

'_That's not even an answer.'_

'_Indeed, Young Master.'_

'_Sebastian,' again he called with boredom attached his lazy demanding bossy voice._

'_Yes, Young Master?'_

'_I'm bored. Entertain me.'_

Well, what could I say except 'Yes, My Lord' and continue with our slave-master game in this not-quite-an-afterlife. I liked it being ordered around by him, as much as he liked being the commander. Yet, both of us were aware that it's still me who take complete control of us like those days back when he depends on me on saving his mortal life.'

Ritsuka pretend that he still reading those lines before him. However, his pupils betrayed him, as well as his blushing face.

"So…" Soubi whispers softly on his ears, "You understand now, about ear things and this fighter-sacrifice relation."

Now Ritsuka completely aware of their close proximity, that somehow he sat on Soubi's lap.

That the way Soubi circling his arm around him did more than invading his personal space, not that he has any around the tall handsome blonde that claimed his lips since they met for the first time.

That Ritsuka not offended by it any slight… WAIT!!! Why would he not feel offended at all?! This ISN'T…

"Why don't we deepen our bond, Ritsuka?" asked Soubi, lips already claimed Ritsuka without waiting for any answer.

* * *

A/N : Sappy ending, yeah I know. Hey, do you even know that 'sappy' sounds like 'sapi' –it means cow in English– so I like it to say that the ending like a cow with its lazy munch-much. Nothing so special about this story, but, review please?


End file.
